


Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeroes

by Sageandshit



Series: For Kristitha Schmistitha [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BB, Cute, F/M, Fanfic for a friend, Foster the People - Freeform, fueled by old shitty indie music, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sageandshit/pseuds/Sageandshit
Summary: K I'm getting to the good stuff hold on chill out





	Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeroes

“Oh my god, Charlie.” Hadley Looked at him from the corner of her eye as he pulled, steadily, into the parking space in downtown Hogsmeade. 

“Told ‘ya we’d get here early.” He beamed at Hadley with pride. 

“Long trips I drive. I drive.” She took the keys out of the ignition.

“Oh come on!” Charlie exclaimed. “I wasn’t bad, was I guys?” He turned to the backseat where both of their children had white knuckled their seatbelts. “Fine.” He gave in. “Fine, but you guys are just harsh critiquers.” 

“Come on, guys.” Hadley opened the back door and ushered out Wade and Wolfe. “Let’s get some lunch or something. Try and be grateful that semi didn’t take us out.” 

“I’m not used to ground-based transportation, alright? That’s not something they teach non-muggles.” Charlie tried reasoning. Hadley side-eyed him as she pulled Wolfe out of the backseat and held her on her side. Wolfe started playing with Hadley’s deep vibrant purple hair that was slowly fading back to her normal red. 

“I like this one.” Wolfe smiled. “Keep it, mama.” 

“It’ll be back next time your father insists on driving.” She kissed Wolfe’s cheek.

The small family strolled down the main street of Hogsmeade listening to Charlie explain how much bigger it had gotten. There was more housing and a ton more shops. 

“We have to stop in at Wheezes or George will kill us.” Charlie pointed at the huge colorful building with moving objects surrounding the entire front. 

“Can I get something to take to school?” Wade pulled on his father's sleeve desperately. “Please?”

“Maybe.” Charlie shrugged. “Let’s eat there.” He turned Hadley’s attention to the quaint tavern down the road. “That’s where we always went on breaks.” 

“The three broomsticks?” Hadley smiled. “That’s certainly on the nose.” 

The weather was turning and a lot of the leaves were turning a ripening orange color. Wade and Wolfe begged to sit outside with their meals and neither Hadley nor Charlie could argue with them, really. 

“Madam Rosmerta has really done up the place. This is really nice.” Charlie patted the strong wooden tables that sat outside. 

“I’m sorry, Madam and Sir, but you’re going to have to leave the premises.” A familiar voice came from the other side of the small wooden fence. Hadley and Charlie turned to see another mop of orange Weasley hair atop a smiling freckled face. 

“Ron!” Charlie stood up to hug his youngest brother. 

“I’m watching the shop while George and Angelina get ready to take Freddy and Roxanne up to the grand reopening.” 

“Where’s everyone else?” Charlie sat back down and patted the chair between he and Wolfe for Ron to join them. He took the place, gladly, and pulled Wolfe’s chair close into him and pretending to use the top of her head as an armrest. 

She giggled and poked his armpit, causing him to wretch. 

“Oy!” He looked at Hadley, “This house elf is acting out.” 

“Hey!” Wolfe laughed harder. “I’m not a house elf!” 

“What?” Ron played dumb. “Anything this tall is most assuredly a house elf, young ma’am.” Ron grabbed her sides and tickled her lightly before kissing the top of her head and reaching across the table to fist bump Wade. 

“Mum and Dad are home with the youngest ones. They got to see Everyone yesterday at Sunday dinner and mum’s tired after all that cooking so they’re just enjoying having half the amount of kids around that they usually do.” 

“Where’s Aunt Luna?” Wolfe grabbed Ron’s hand with pleading eyes. 

“Loonie is at the shop right now so I could come say hi to my favorite munchkins.” He put his nose against hers when he spoke to her. “Is uncle Ron not cool enough?” 

“No.” She burst out laughing. 

“Who taught this kid?” Ron sat up staring from Hadley to Charlie who both looked at each other with smiling eyes. 

“I’d better get back. She can’t be on her feet for that long anymore and it’s crazy busy.” He stood up, digging in his pockets. “Here ya go, bud.” He threw something bright purple and small at Wade, who caught it with ease. “Bloody hell. You’re already Quidditch material.” 

“Thanks Uncle Ron!” Wade smiled staring into his hands as Ron walked away, waving. 

“What did he give you?” Hadley asked, still always bewildered at the complex and high quality magic everything in the joke shop seemed to be made with. 

“A tiny pet.” He held up a small fluffy thing that was cuddling and cooing at him. “I love him. I’m gonna’ name him Brian.” 

“Brian?” Charlie furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Brian.” Wade said confidently. 

“Pygmy Puff.” Charlie mouthed to a confused Hadley. 

“Does it eat?” Hadley asked, curiously. 

“Scraps and bugs.” Charlie shrugged. “I remember Ginny having one for a really long time. It was like a beginner’s pet.” 

“Like a hamster?” Hadley asked as a woman came out with a platter of food for their table. 

“A what?” Charlie asked, befuddled. 

“A hamster.” Hadley said matter-of-factly. “You know? Hamster. Tiny. Fluffy?” 

“Tiny and fluffy? So a pygmy puff?” Charlie clarified. 

“No. A hams- nevermind. I’ll show you later.” Hadley shook her head, making a mental note to be grateful for her muggle parents.


End file.
